Hauo'li La Aloha
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: "Well," she said, "Hau'oli La Aloha. Happy Valentine's Day, Steve." Her voice softened at the sound of his name. Lori Weston left Five-0 the week of Valentine's Day. What were her thoughts about Steve McGarrett, the man she loved?


_Hau'oli La Aloha_

Lori Weston came into Steve McGarrett's office with a heavy heart. Before the governor spoke to her about her release, she knew what was on his mind. She had _failed_. Failed him, out of all people, to keep Five-0 in line and the citizens of Hawaii safe. Lori could see the governor's heavy gaze, burning with disappointment and perhaps disgust. Lori knew that she would have to tell Steve – the man that made her heart beat faster than it ever had before – that she would be released from the Five-0 taskforce. Saying good-bye to Danny, Chin Ho, and Kono would not be easy, especially Steve.

Lori didn't hear his words to her as he spoke. She saw his smile, the smile that melted her heart and made her heart beat faster. She saw his hands, the very hands that had carried her from the trail onto the ground when she had sprained her ankle a couple of weeks earlier. His hands were surprisingly gentle, soft as the water that he loved as he hugged her good-bye. _"And my feelings for you…" _Lori didn't have to finish her sentence. She knew that he didn't have feelings for her. She knew that he didn't long for his company late at night, or had dreams, dreams that seemed so shameful, and yet, felt so good.

She remembered meeting him for the first time, fresh from the mainland. Lori had not expected to join the Five-0 taskforce, and "babysit" for that matter. Despite herself, she grinned. Steve McGarrett and his fellow friends were very different. There was Kamekona, whose vast size hid the knowledge and the deep-fried shrimp that he held close to his chest. There was Max Bergman, an Asperser-like corner obsessed with comics, and then was Danny, a sharp-tongued but loyal cop and friend that loved Steve like a brother. Kono, who fiercely protector of the Hawaiian Islands as her ancestors did, and a compatible partner. There was Chin Ho, the wise and honest "father" of the group, or so Lori believed. And Steve…

_I will miss you, Steve. _Lori thought as she exited Five-0 headquarters. At first, Lori had thought of Steve as a mere thick-skulled Navy man. A man that didn't know his place, and man that didn't follow the rules. _"I just met you this morning. You expect me to trust you the way I these people out there? I've been in the field with these people. They've had my back. I trust them with my life."_ She remembered swallowing those bitter, but poignant words. It was true. During the early days, Lori had remained the watch-dog for the governor to him and his team. Steve remained an over-confident and misbehaving child to her as well. Until North Korea, Lori had not experienced love. She had dated a couple of guys, and nearly married one, but when Steve was in mortal danger, she didn't hesitate to save him in hostile territory, even if it meant facing the Governor. She wasn't certain if she would do that for the former three. Lori remembered the hug that she had given Steve after Danny and Chin had rescued him. The blood on his face, and the exhaustion mingled with determination made her heart beat faster for the man that she knew had feelings for.

Lori could still recall calling his name as he lay unconscious on the pavement, seeping blood on the case that had cost her more than her job. The blood covered her hands, and for some reason, she didn't want to wipe off the blood. She had _touched_ him as he lay there, bleeding, and she thought she felt her heart stop when she groped for a pulse. She had been there with him when Catherine Rollins, his girl, wasn't. It was _her_ that Steve had feelings for. Lori could see his gaze, even his voice, soften as he looked at her and talked with her. She wished that Steve felt that way about her, but he didn't. He fell for someone that was like him. Catherine knew what Steve was. He was a former Navy SEAL, a decorated Naval Intelligence officer, and the leader of Five-0. She must have feared for Steve's life once, but not now. Cat, as Lori had heard Steve call her, trusted him to live through a mere chipped tooth and bruised face. Cat wasn't much taller than Lori herself, but inside Cat was a stronger woman. Lori couldn't imagine the commitment Steve and Cat must have had throughout their years in the Navy. _And she still is with him, _Lori thought, staring at the Hawaiian king for the final time in front of Five-0's headquarters. _They are still very much in love. _Catherine Rollins was not Lori Weston, and Lori Weston was not Catherine Rollins.

Lori could still feel his arms pressed around her body as she stood motionless. She felt his tender touch, his strong hands, and heard his soothing voice as he called her name. Lori didn't want to leave the state of Hawaii, or Five-0. She didn't want to leave Danny, Chin Ho, Kono, Kamekona, and Max. She didn't want to leave Steve. Especially Steve. Steve, her…her what?  
>"Well," she said, "<em>Hau'oli La Aloha<em>. Happy Valentine's Day, Steve." Her voice softened at the sound of his name.

Then she walked away from Five-0 headquarters, where the man she loved still stood.


End file.
